Conventionally, among compressors and the like for compressing a refrigerant of a refrigerant circuit, there has been the compressor of Japanese Patent Publication No. H05-260699, which has a structure where the inside of a casing of the compressor is filled with oil in order to lubricate mechanical parts of the compressor and where a gas rises through a gas passage of a motor rotor and drops oil from a core cut of an outer periphery of a motor stator.